Made for each other
by SneezySoul
Summary: very short soulmate au [wes/danny]
1. Chapter 1

**Im soulmate au trash**

 **If none of you know who Wes is look him up hes great**

 **[Pairing: Unidentified flying ship (Wes/Danny) ]**

 **[TW: swearing.]**

 **Also I imagine that Wes has a potty mouth. Rated M just because of said potty mouth.**

* * *

 **-o-**

It usually happened on your fifteenth birthday or later.

In his experience, though, it happened right at the accident; portals were strange that way.

Getting a soulmark was probably the most uplifting, amazing part of anyone's life right next to actually finding your soul mate.

For him, though? He really wanted the mark to go away.

Because, showcased in a neat blueish tint on the bottom-side of his wrist was the first words he'd ever hear his soul mate say to him: 'What even _are_ you?'

Now, if that wasn't so bad, it was worse due to the fact that he really didn't have much to go on, let alone how to answer that question. What would he say, ' _im a hybrid of human/ghost DNA, it was an accident, im sorry_ '? - He really didn't know.

The question made him feel nervous. How would he answer? What would he do? Would his soul mate accept him, or let loose his secret?

He put on a smile the day after the accident when his parents gushed over the mark; they didn't want to know the scenario that would play out for such a question, nor did they ask him if anything was up. They just assumed it would be like how they met: In a college, accidentally bumping into each other, shouting about ghosts.

He never asked them about it, but they would swoon and coo over how romantic it had been. It's not everyday you finally get to meet your soul mate, and a lot of people have stereotypical soulmarks like ' _here is your order_ ', or ' _hello_ ', Heck, there were many people _without_ the marks. It was easy for them to get excited over him having one.

Jazz hadn't had hers show yet, but she didn't let it get to her, merely trying to uncover the psychological effect it would have on him and blah, blah, blah. She was very happy for him, though, often trying to squeeze details of his life out of him on the pretense of learning.

He tried to hide the mark whenever he could using whatever he could. Big, blocky wrist watches, wrist bands, makeup, long sleeves, everything he could to try and cover it up, just to avoid the questions it would arise.

But today was probably the day everything would go wrong: Today was the annual S. ár, where everyone celebrates having soulmarks and soul mates openly.

Which meant Lancer, his English teacher, was going to make people show their marks and then ask the class to write papers or short stories for them, explaining what they could mean, or how they predict the soul mates meeting; creative writing but on more realistic terms, really.

Maybe half of his class will just snort and snicker as they write about him having vampirism, or try to explain how he was an actual monster child or something, but he was pretty sure Lancer would have none of it.

He sinks down in his seat, wishing for something to happen so he could run out of class; a ghost attack would be really nice right now. Maybe even just a fire or something. Anything, really.

Unfortunately his wishes are unheard, and the first student is called forward to present his mark: 'Cool' is written on his wrist in perfect, neat lettering, and the perfect shade of black. The most perfect mark, really. Danny's was all lopsided and written as if the writer hadn't cared either way.

Danny quickly writes a short story of nothing more than three paragraphs, with an even shorter explanation of why the soulmark said cool - ' _obviously because their soul mate thinks theyre cool_ '.

Next was Dash Baxter, the one who liked to bully him most days and picked on others as a hobby. His mark was also perfect, save for the slight reddish tint: 'Knock it off'.

To say he had fun with that one was an understatement. That mark just left _so_ _much_ open, it was amazing. It could be a lady he met at a supermarket, it could be a coach he gets in the future, it could be anyone or any scenario simply because someone _spoke up_.

Well, that's how most marks are, but he wrote Dash's little story with all the venom he could think up; Dash bullying some underdog, his soulmate finding him, pushing him away, ' _knock it off_ ', etc, etc.

Maybe that'd make the teachers actually do something about the bully for once.

Then it was Sam - Lancer was going by the seating order this year - and her mark was looping and black and just - just very, very _beautiful_. Like something you'd see someone trying to photoshop their mark as, but better: 'Want to see something cool?'

No wonder she had a crush on him for a few years; he'd said something similar when they had first met. He remembers it like yesterday: A tiny ghost he'd hidden from his parents that he carried around in his backpack. Sam was instantly in his life after that, intrigued by everything and anything his family did or worked on.

Her parents were hardly around back then, so he could see why she had hung around almost every day. He wasn't sure how Tucker and her met, though, but they were all very close - _are_ still very close.

Then, after Paulina and Tucker, he was next, and standing in front of everyone. He's nervous, shaking just a little as he pulls his sleeve back, ignoring Dash's jab of having a dirty mark - " _What if his mark said fuck my ass_?" - and Lancer's idle " _Detention, Baxter_."

His was lopsided, tilted to the left and messily wrote in a chicken scratch-esk kind of cursive. It was a light blue, but not too light that you couldn't see it. His was the kind of mark you'd only see on those ' _super rare and weird_ ' television shows, where they showcase freaks and weird stuff all the time. Or, in his opinion, anyway.

Everyone had gone quiet at the mark as he read it aloud for the ones in the back who couldn't see it well. Sam and Tucker shared knowing looks as they knew what the problem was right from the get-go, while everyone else had begun murmuring to themselves about what it could mean.

"Perhaps you do something less _loser-like_ for once in your life." Paulina suggests, shrugging and flipping some hair out of her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." He deadpans, pulling the sleeve back over the mark.

"Maybe you get burned one day and turn into two-face," One of the people in the back says, "you can be the best villain."

"Are you a vampire?" Tucker laughs out, joking.

"What even _are_ you? - Seriously?" A scoff in the back is heard, and everyone turns their heads to whoever had said it. Back there, looking as grumpy as ever was Wes Weston - he was one of the few who knew he was Phantom, and had tried to get him to admit it multiple times.

"You're a giant freak, is what you are!" Wes slams his hands on his desk, standing up, "Seriously, you're phantom! _Admit it, Fenton_!"

Danny shoots a glare his way, "I'm not Phantom! He's a hero, and, let's not forget - a _ghost_!"

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that he was a hybrid! You're a hybrid!"

"What if _you're_ Phantom?"

"Shut up! You're Phantom, you freak! What the hell _are_ you?"

They ignore the stares and the eyes shooting back and forth as they both shout on, oblivious to the fact that Lancer had gone to cover his mouth in surprise. Most of the other students were slower to catch on, but once they did they all adopted a certain look as if all collectively saying 'oh shit...this happened! this actually happened!'

Sam goes to raise her hand as if to ask Lancer if she (and most likely Danny) could leave, only to stop halfway as Wes stomps over to Danny, poking the other in the chest and spitting out another accusation:

"What the fuck are you? Seriously? - What the abso - _fucking_ \- shit are you? Some sort of abomination?"

Danny rolls his eyes, crossing his arms after slapping Wes' hand away, "Better than you!"

"Oh really? - Well, last I heard, ghost boy, that was -"

"- _Boys_." Lancer chokes out finally, catching their attention. They both blush at the scene they had made; Danny assumes everyone was looking shocked because of Wes' bad mouth, while Wes suddenly realizes what just happened.

"Holy shit." Wes gasps out, quickly pulling his wrist from his coat sleeve: 'I'm not phantom! He's a hero, and, let's not forget - a _ghost_ ' was written in a messy scrawl on his wrist, "Holy shit." he repeats.

"Go back to your seats." Lancer says, scratching his cheek, eyes still wide in surprise.

Danny takes a glance at Wes' mark, "Oh, God..." he gasps.

"You know what? - Just..." Lancer takes out two hall passes, handing them to the two, "Go. Settle this. You'll both get an automatic A, just go and..." he trails off, his eyes gazing just passed them, as if seeing something else, or, in this case, a wonderful book-worthy soul finding.

Wes hesitates before taking the slips of paper, heading out of class quietly, Danny trailing behind as if lost. Sam had looked like someone had burned all her black dresses, while Tucker had a twisted look of terror.

He was scared of what they'd say to him after class.

The hallways were empty save for a few students and teachers minding their own business, and it was quiet save for their footsteps.

"Holy shit." Wes whispers; he hadn't stopped looking at the words on his wrist.

No wonder he had been so obsessed with Phantom. _No wonder he had been so obsessed to find out who Phantom really was_.

It all clicked, in a weird way. Suddenly it seemed like Wes had been trying to find his soul mate for a long time, now.

They hadn't truly talked until today, and that fact was amazing, really, with all the ways Wes would try to expose Phantom.

He never would, though, Danny knows, because he was Phantom.

What if Wes wouldn't accept him? What if him being Phantom was too much to take?

What if Wes didn't want him?

Unbeknownst to him, Wes was having the same kind of problem:

' _What if he doesn't love me because of what I said about him? - He's not Phantom, is he? I messed up, I messed up so bad._ '

The tension in the air was thick, and by the time they made it to the lunchroom, they were both feeling ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

They stand near the double doors leading outside, before Wes sighs loud in frustration, holding his face in his hands and walking a quick circle.

Danny may or may not have jumped at that, but chose not to voice anything.

"I'm " - Wes takes a large breath, readying himself - "-so, so, so _sorry_. I'm so sorry." he says. "I put you through so much bullshit, I just -"

Danny shrugs, "It's okay."

"It's not! Holy fucking shit." Wes swears again, making another circle. Danny wasn't sure why he was walking in circles and breathing so heavy, and hoped the lunch ladies didn't come over to see what was wrong. He assumed it was Wes' way to cope right now.

His own coping system was practically offline at this moment; He stood there all nervous and shaky and _wondering_ and _scared_ \- but...but he didn't know _what to do_. He didn't know how to express that he wasn't _calm_ and this was _sudden_ and weird and - _wow_.

"Are you okay?" he squeaks out, shuffling his feet a bit as Wes turns sharply back to him again.

"Am I - _Am I okay_?" Wes repeats, "I'm _not_ okay! I messed up! _I messed up_!"

At Danny's silence, Wes groans, "I fucking - I fucking _shat_ all over you with words!"

"- You do _great_ with words." Danny chips in nervously.

"Can you _not_?" Wes says, "I'm trying to - I _want_ to..." he sighs, lowering his voice as they both glance in the direction of the kitchen, and the few women who had been watching the two, "apologize. God, I'm _so sorry_."

"It's alright," Danny says quietly, "I'm used to that stuff."

"Being accused of being Phantom when you're _not_? - Being called a freak and - just - _everything_?"

"I said some things about you, too!" Danny states.

By now the two had stepped closer to one another to the point where, if they were to take just another step, they'd end up bumping into each other. They notice this, but ignore it in the meantime.

"They weren't as bad, though!" Wes says, "I messed up _so bad_..." he puts his hands back in his face, making a noise of frustration.

Danny isn't sure what spurred him on, on before he could really think about his actions, he reaches up to take Wes' hands away from his face, "It's _okay_ , alright?" he says, "Sure, it was _mean_ , but it's okay now, right?"

Wes lowers his arms, their hands intertwining, "It's not okay. I just - I was so _sure_ you were Phantom, and - my mark - and _everything_...I messed up."

"I messed up, too." Danny smiles, looking down at their hands shyly.

"But did you call me a freak and try to accuse me of something?"

"No."

"I messed up." Wes repeats.

"We all mess up, you know?" Danny says, gaining some courage to roll his eyes. Wes rubs his thumb along Danny's hand soothingly. "Besides..." he lowers his voice, shooting a small glance at the kitchen before looking to Wes, "You weren't entirely wrong."

A few beats of silence and thinking is all it takes for Wes to furrow his brows, "You shouldn't think of yourself as a freak, okay?" He says.

"No, not a freak -" Danny says, " - or, well, a _freak_ , yeah, but not that."

It takes Wes maybe a minute more before his eyes widen, "Holy shit - _sorry_ \- but you're...?"

Danny nods, "It was an accident." he whispers.

"So...I was right all along?" The look of awe on Wes' face spoke much more than his mouth could at the moment, his mouth opening and closing as if to say something and then ditching the idea.

"Do you hate me?" Danny whispers.

"I - _I never did_." was the quiet answer.

Their hands tighten, Wes leaning down just a bit - they weren't that far apart when it came to height - and, if one were to ask Danny later, he would deny it if his heart did a weird leap for joy at the idea of kissing Wes and -

"- _Oh my God_!"

They both quickly jump, bumping into each other, looking to the double doors, which were now open.

Jazz is there with a phone in hand and a wide, almost manic smile on her face, " _Danny_!"

"Oh, no." Danny groans.

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Im laughing but also crying**

 **flip u Jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-**

'The rest of the day wasn't so bad': _the understatement of the year._

As soon as Jazz said she had recorded them as soon as she saw them they had taken off after her, chasing her through the school looking like the wild, clumsy guys they were. If anything, Jazz had the upper advantage in that she knew the school inside and out.

He wouldn't have taken Jazz to be one to record personal moments, and he was sure she'd never use it as blackmail - or so he thought. He wasn't going to let her use it as blackmail. No siree.

They're panting, out of breath - Wes was athletic, and the only way Danny could keep up with him was to use his ghost powers and little luck he had left, which left him feeling more tired than he should feel - and sitting in a lonely hallway.

"I'm going to die," Danny pants, "I'm really going to die."

"Oh shit," Wes says, "how fast can that bitch run?"

"Hey!" Danny says, "That's my sister!"

"Well, right now she's dead meat," Wes gasps, hunching over to catch his breath, "as soon as I get that phone..."

Danny snorts at how messy they both were; the school may have air conditioning, but it was very poor, and so their running spree had made them both smelly, sweaty, and in need of a good, tall glass of water.

Wes' hair was all messy and wavy, and if Danny was to say, he'd say it looked like Wes had some curls in his hair. The jeans he wore were dirty from tripping outside, and he had to wipe the sweat from his eyes every few minutes.

Danny had an ice core, which kept him cool enough, sure, but it didn't stop him from feeling like his heart was going to beat it's way out of his chest.

It also didn't help him when he slammed his hip into a lunch table outside, either. He was sure that was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Oh shit," Wes repeats.

"You real - really like curs - cursing, don't you?" Danny asks, putting a hand on his chest, breathing deeply.

We goes to sit next to him, flopping down hard enough to cause the lockers behind them to shudder. "Yeah."

They sit there, catching their breath and laughing at how stupid today had been - how stupid they had been. They just found out they were soul mates not but twenty minutes ago, and they had pretty much made a mess out of themselves doing nothing but chasing his sister and swearing on their existence.

Okay, actually, Danny swore on his existence, but that was because he hated exercise and his sister was making him exercise.

"Give up?" Jazz asks, walking to stand in front of them, snapping a photo or two of them in the meantime.

"Why, Jazz?" Danny groans, wiping the sweat from his face onto his sleeves.

She shrugs, "Because."

"You've got to be the biggest shit known to man." Wes says tiredly, "The absolute biggest shit ever; You need a toilet the size of a small planet to fit you in."

Danny snorts out a laugh, burying his face into his arms as Jazz smirks, waving the phone back and forth.

"Want to know a secret?" Jazz asks cheekily.

"Ugh," Wes says, "let me guess: you have more blackmail on us than we know of?"

"Nope!" she answers, "I lied about the video. I just took a bunch of pictures and sent them to our parents.," she grins at the incredulous look Danny sends her, "They called asking for you, and you didn't have your phone so I went to your class," she wiggles the phone, "Lancer told me what happened - and I wanted proof."

"So you shit on our sweet, passionate love making just so you can take pictures?" Wes deadpans.

"There was no -" Danny blushes, before covering up his face, "never mind."

"Yeah," Jazz says, "mom texted me and she wants to meet him" - she eyes Wes for a minute - "whoever he is...?"

"Wes." Wes growled out, "Gosh, you love sticking your nose in things, don't you? - You're not invited to our wedding."

"W-wedding?" Danny stutters.

"Our wedding of soul matingness," Wes elaborates, "where we watch movies and hang out and be super giant fuckwads together."

At Jazz' questioning look, Wes scoffs, "What, you thought I actually meant wedding? - We're like sixteen or so. Bit young, granny."

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to love it when you meet our parents." Jazz says.

"Oh, God." Danny groans, "You're not serious...?"

"They really want to meet him."

"I'm going to die," Danny says, looking to Wes, "we're going to die. You're going to say something stupid and we're going to die a horrible, horrible death."

"Why is it that _I_ say something stupid? What about you?" Wes says, "Holy shit, don't _just_ say you won't join in my stupid parade."

"I won't join in your stupid parade," Danny answers.

"What if it had candy? - Or, like, those shitty horses with the little bobtails?"

"No. It could have a giant band and balloons galore and I won't join in."

Wes leans to the side, bumping shoulders with Danny, "What if it had ghost candy, and silly little ghost horses?"

"I'd say you were obsessed with ghosts and that I want a divorce."

"You can't divorce me, we're not even married yet!"

"I want a before-marriage divorce."

"Bleh," Jazz says, tapping some things into her phone, "You guys are super sappy, aren't you? - Just _made_ for each other."

"Kind of the whole deal with marks." Danny huffs.

"I know; it's adorable," Jazz smiles, before turning away, "Anyway, Wes, you're invited to dinner tonight. I have to go to class now," She says, "Oh, and Danny? - Careful." she adds, walking off down the hall, slipping her phone back into her coat pocket, unaware of the quiet raspberry being blown her way from Wes.

They watch her until she turns down another hallway, and wait for a minute or two to make sure she's actually gone.

Wes groans, "She's gone. Holy shit." he says.

"Like half my soul." Danny says.

A snort and a laugh from Wes makes Danny smile like an idiot, and soon they're just sitting side-by-side against the lockers and enjoying each other's company. Wes had taken to settling their soulmarks next to each other, eyeing them and running fingers along them in fascination.

They weren't in any hurry; Soul finding so early isn't the most common thing to happen, and any class they miss today won't go noticed once the teachers, or the principle, know.

Wes grabs onto one of Danny's hands, folding the fingers into a fist before letting them go again, playing, "So, what the fuck are your parents like?" he asks, breaking Danny from his thoughts.

Danny groans, looking to the ceiling as if for an answer, "We're so dead."

 **-o-**

It had been an awkward meeting on Wes' end, once Danny had introduced him.

Jack had immediately went into threatening him with all sorts of weird, scary gadgets and gizmos, saying that 'if you hurt my son im going to break both your legs' and a few other things before Maddie had began gushing about how 'cute and adorable you both are oh gosh'.

Jazz hid her smile behind a hand during the whole thing, lifting her phone to snap a picture or two; Wes had suspected her of owning a scrapbook, and had tried to embarrass her over it, only to fail as her parents quickly jumped at the chance to show him - to Danny's horror - their scrapbooks over the years.

Everything from over the years.

Baby photos included.

Also awful baby costume photos.

"Holy sh - eseme seeds, Danny, you dressed up as a princess when you were four? - You look so cute, you fairy." Wes had said to that one, further ruining Danny's chances of escaping this one with his dignity attached.

"That's funny, coming from a fairy." Danny replies, tempted to just grab all the scrapbooks and burn them. How his parents haven't managed to destroy the books with all their runaway, mediocre experiments yet Danny has no clue.

"That's special, tinkerbell."

"Name calling? Really?"

Wes snorts, flipping through some more pages. If Danny had to guess, the guy actually enjoyed snooping through the photos. Ugh. "Yep." Wes says.

Then when Jack was showing Wes the ghost gabber, he'd decided to tell him the story of how Danny was the only one it'd work on and, hey, isn't that _just neat_ that it does that with him and _no one_ else? - A lot of our inventions also work on Danny, too! That's so cool!

Wes had adopted a slightly horrified face once that was said and Jack had pulled out some weird bazooka-esk weapon, and had quickly moved the conversation to ' _oh, hey, do you watch ghostbusters_?'

"You're a godsend." Danny had quietly told him while Jack was fussing about how ' _that stupid show stole my ideas and should burn and_ -'

"I know," Wes replied, elbowing Danny lightly.

And then...

The actual dinner...

Which consisted of burnt offerings and very, very watery mashed potatoes with glasses of accidentally un-sweetened sweet tea.

"Don't complain," Danny whispers, "I have food in my room, just - just _try_."

"Don't suppose you have pizza up there?" Wes whispers back, before quickly offering a smile and a ' _this looks great!_ ' to Maddie, who had asked about the meal and how he felt about it.

Danny smiles, and then his parents are on him like white on rice; ' _awe, you're both so cute together_ ', ' _this reminds me of that one time_ ', etc.

Overall it was just a giant fest of 'awe my little man's got his soul mate' and poorly cooked 'masterfully done' food.

Also lots of questions shot to Wes;

"So what do you do for a living, Wes?" Maddie asks.

"Live and suffer through life like a normal teenager?" Danny kicks him under the table and Wes sends a cheeky smile his way "- Okay, I lied, I am actually a prisoner in school."

"You're impossible." Danny says quietly.

" _You're_ impossible." Wes shoots back.

"You have any hobbies?" Jazz asks, smirking at the dark look Wes sends her way - he probably will never forgive her for ruining that moment in the lunchroom.

Then again, maybe he should thank her. No one likes the idea of smooching in front of a crowd of lunch ladies. Now, if they could actually cook, that'd be different. Being offered congratulatory slices of mystery meat jam-packed in month-old bread doesn't sound like his kind of celebration.

"Obsessing over Phantom a hobby?"

Jack quickly jumps at this, "That cruddy, no-good Phantom! He's a _poor_ excuse for a ghost! and -" Maddie places her hand on his arm, shushing him from his usual tyrade.

"What kind of obsess?" she politely asks. She didn't like Phantom much at all, but she still knew how to be polite about the subject. Plus, this was Danny's _soul mate_. She obviously wants to get along with Wes.

"Oh, you know" - Wes makes an aborted gesture with his hands - "how absolutely _amazing_ he is, with his fluffy hair, bad humor, good looks - the _works_. Man, I could tell you everything about Phantom. He's got the _best butt_ -"

"-Wes really likes Phantom." Danny quickly cuts him off, blushing.

"He's the coolest, most stubborn, hot-headed ape-shitting ass fucker in the neighborhood." Wes says.

At the shocked looks the Fenton parents give him he quickly frowns, "Oops."

Looking to Danny for help, or to help him explain himself or apologize, Danny just shakes his head, "Your parade, your float."

"But the candy and horses -?"

"I think I asked for a premarital divorce."

"There's no such thing."

"There could be, though," Danny says, "we already did the part where you embarrass me and crush my ego to smithereens."

Wes scoffs, "You did that yourself, you pansy."

" _Pansy_." Danny repeats.

"Yes. That is you." Wes states.

The sound of laughter has them both looking to the fenton parents, quickly realizing that, _hey, Wes cursed so badly in front of them_ , and, _why are they laughing_?

"Made for each other." Maddie sighs dreamily.

Jack wipes a tear from his eye, "Made for each other."

"Ew." Jazz mocks.

"What?" Wes asks, "Did we break them?"

"No," Danny sighs, "They broke themselves."

"They're crazy," Wes blinks, "absolutely crazy."

"Welcome to the family."

 **-o-**

* * *

 **yeah the romance and familiarity with eachother was quick**

 **i didnt feel like building it up**

 **im awful at romance**


	3. Bonus

**-o-**

"Please tell me this isn't an actual thing that has happened," Sam pleads from her seat at the table, " _please_ tell me you guys aren't soul mates, and that this is just a weird dream."

"Some dream." Tucker says.

"I didn't ask you, carnivore."

Tucker smiles, pulling his plate of meat closer, "At least I _know_ what I'm eating."

"I know what I'm eating: A fresh spinach sandwich with a side of sweet potato chips," She replies, "It's healthier than whatever the heck that mush is."

"Uh huh," Tucker says, "sure."

Wes snorts, "We're soul fucking mates, miss vampire. Might as well get used to me."

" _Please_ ," she stresses, face pinched oddly, "do not add ' _fucking_ ' and ' _soul mates_ ' in one sentence while talking to me. Ever."

Danny slinks down in his seat, which had been a bit of a progress as he'd been slowly, ever so slowly slinking down in embarrassment, "He doesn't have a filter. It's impossible." he says, head barely poking over the table now.

They were sat at a secluded lunch table outside, so Danny was free to pretty much become one with the ground if he so wanted to.

That's one of the perks of intangibility.

"He better get himself a filter, or I'll get him one." Sam threatens, "Do you know how many people can be offended by cursing so much?"

Tucker laughed, "Only the children, really. And old people." he answers.

"You're not helping," Sam says, turning to him to shoot him a annoyed look, "We're supposed to be nit-picking him and giving him the shovel talk, Tucker, not _encouraging_ him!"

"You're really going to give him a shovel talk?" Danny asks. If he slips further into the ground, no one mentions it.

Wes laughs, "Good luck."

"What even is a shovel talk?" Tucker asks, "do we just do it like pokemon and shout 'shovel' over and over again?"

Sam groans, "Tucker that's not how a shovel talk works -"

"- Shovel! Shovel, shovel, shovel, shovel! Shovel shov!" Tucker says, grinning widely.

"You really do know how to ruin a scene, don't you?"

"Sure do!"

 **-o-**


End file.
